


The many stories of demi god holidays

by Themortalhalfbloodgames



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Freeform, Multi, secret santa 2015, winter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themortalhalfbloodgames/pseuds/Themortalhalfbloodgames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small stories of all the demi gods going through various holiday traditions, all ending up at the final party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The many stories of demi god holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gamzee_Makaraoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamzee_Makaraoni/gifts).



> THIS IS SO LATE.
> 
> A big giant sorry for my secret santa. I really wanted to post this like three weeks ago but I got all caught up! I really hope you like it.

“I thought you said you were the gift wrapping expert?” Nico snickered as Will flipped the current box upside down and folded a piece of the gift wrap haphazardly. 

“I am! This is just a stupid box that refuses to cooperate with me,” he ripped several pieces of tape and placed them all over the box. 

“Will, that looks totally shitty. Who’s that for anyway?” He snickered as Will stuck his tongue out at him.

“It looks great,” Nico eyed the box and shook his head, “OK, it’s not great but it looks rather decent. It doesn’t matter anyway, it’s for Percy and we all know he’s just going to rip the thing open the moment he picks it up.” Will shrugs and pushes the box away.

“Well you’re not wrong. Here, “He handed him a smaller box and some lilac colored wrapping paper, “That’s for Hazel so please make an effort to leave it half decent.” 

“Now that is just rude. Just for that I’m going to use this horrible green bow that doesn’t match at all with the paper.” He pulled out a big lime green bow and squashed it on a box.

“If you as much as shake that box, William so help me…”

“ _William_. How do you even know if that’s my first name? My name could easily be Will, just Will. You know like Will smith. Just Will.” He kept talking until he noticed Nico was staring at him with confusion.

“What, you didn’t get it? Oh, you don’t know who Will smith is! Dang, one good joke lost on the time traveler.” Will sighed and shook his head in an exaggerated disappointment. 

“Sometimes you scare me.” Nico said as he planted a kiss on Will’s cheek making him blush.

“Wouldn’t that be a first?” He nudged Nico’s side with his shoulder. They continued to place bows and ribbons on the presents till Will spoke up to ask when everyone was supposed to get there.

“They should have all arrived an hour ago, I wonder what’s taking them so long…”

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Reyna did not understand how she got tangled in this mess. She had made plans to ignore everyone, maybe wish certain people happy holidays, read a good book and go to sleep but she certainly didn’t count on her friends coming by and changing her plans. Friends who managed to persuade her, although maybe force might be a better word for it, into joining their festivities.

“Why must we be the ones to bake all of the sweets, can’t someone else do it? I’m pretty sure Hazel wanted to do the baking anyway, was it necessary for you to offer us as tributes?” Reyna groaned as she continued to tug on the sleigh Rachel was seated in. 

“Haha, you made a Hunger Games reference!” she snorted at her as Reyna turned her head to look at her.

“A what? Hunger _games_ don’t seem like something to joke about, they sound horrible to be honest.”

“Oh come on, you don’t know about The Hunger Games either? That’s like an essential pop culture thing you need to know about! Maybe I can make you read the books…” She murmured to herself making Reyna roll her eyes. Lately she’d been obsessed with making her learn more about pop culture, trendy styles and must-watch movies. It’s not like she has lived under a rock all of these years but she honestly didn’t have the time to immerse herself in things like music, movies and apparently “social networks.”

“You know, one thing I don’t understand about this place is that even though it rarely snows outside of New Rome, all Camp Jupiter for that matter, it _always_ snows here. Is it like, camp magic?” She brushed off the snow from her coat and looked up at the sky.

“I am fairly sure that Camp Half-blood also has the “camp magic” you refer to. We have the weather we choose and since it’s the holiday season, campers voted on snow.” Reyna shrugs.

“That’s totally not magical when you say it like that. Come on, we’re gonna be late!” She points to a house on a steep hill and Reyna rolls her eyes.

“We would get there faster if _someone_ walked.” She tugged harder on the rope to emphasize her point.

“I thought you said you could handle it?” Rachel winked as Reyna pressed her lips into a hard line. 

“I _can_ handle it. I never said I couldn't.” Reyna tugged on the end of the rope and continued her way up the hill without a single whine.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“Percy I don’t understand why we couldn’t just drive into the city and pick a tree from one of those lots where they have trees already ready to take home.” Hazel brushed off the snow that had fallen onto her hat when she moved a tree branch.  
“That’s nonsense, Hazel. It’s a Jackson family tradition to go into the woods and cut down your own tree!” Percy was ducked under a tree poking the bark with his ax.

“Oh really? Since when because I’ve been over at your place for two winter breaks and I’ve never seen you go out to chop down an innocent tree.” Annabeth walked up to where they were standing with Frank trailing along.

“Annabeth please, don’t make me look bad in front of my friends.” Percy groaned. He lifted his head and hit it against the branch above him. He winced. “Ow.” He deadpanned. 

“You OK, bro?” Frank asked him as he walked over to his side, “Also, you know this is a larch tree, right? You should be looking for a fir, spruce or pine tree.” 

“Oh yeah, I totally knew that. I just wanted to see if you guys were paying attention to what I was doing.” He eyed the tree nervously like it was about to walk over and punch him in the face. Annabeth laughed at him as he cautiously took a step back from the larch tree.

“Percy, maybe we should have asked someone for help. I'm not sure you know enough about trees to be cutting one down.” Hazel rubbed her hands together as she spoke to Percy.

“Hmm, yeah. You think Thalia knows about trees? Seeing she was one and all…” Percy shrugs when Annabeth glares at him. “What, too soon?” He grins at her as she shakes her head.

“Hey, what about this one?” Frank pats a small looking fir tree, just a bit above Hazel’s height.

“Nah man, that's such a shrimpy looking tree! We need one that looks majestic, enchanting, full of life… Like that one!” Percy pointed at an enormous pine tree a few feet away from him.

“Are you kidding me? We won't even be able to cut it down let alone will it fit in the room!” Annabeth threw her hands in the air and sighed when Percy ran towards the tree like an excited child.

“I agree, bro this tree is too big,” Frank walked over to it and patted the trunk, “although it is a pretty great tree.”

“I like it! It has lots of room to decorate it!” Hazel looked up at said tree. It loomed over her but she seemed fascinated by it.

“Come Annabeth, I love him. Ford Pine loves me too. Are you going to deny our love?” Percy hugged the trees trunk and pouted.

“Ford Pine? You wouldn't happen to be copying the name from Gravity Falls, would you?” She smirked at Percy as he bit his lip.

“No, no idea what you're talking about. What is this _Gravity falls_ you speak of? No clue.” Percy looked away with a blush covering his face.

“So are we going to take it? Come on guys, it's great! We won't find a better one. Please?” Hazel bounced up and down on her toes as Percy smiled sweetly at Annabeth.

“Oh, alright. We can take it.” Annabeth said as Frank shrugged and nodded.

“Heck yeah! Now my only question is how in the name of the seven seas are we going to take it home?” 

 

________________________________________________________________________

 

“Leo, where are you going?” Piper peered over the couch as Leo walked towards the door.

“To the party! Aren't you going as well?” 

“You _cannot_ go out in that! You'll freeze to death.” She tossed him a sweater that hit him squarely in the face.

“What is this for?” He said as he tossed it back towards her.

“It's a sweater! I'm not letting you go out without a sweater.” She tree it back in his direction and he frowned.

“Piper, I'm like a fireball. I have a built-in furnace, I don't need it.” He tossed the clothing back.

“I don't care, you're not going out without it.” Back to Leo.

“No, it'll just make me sweaty and that's gross, mija.” Back to Piper.

“Leo Valdez, you will take the sweater and you will like it!” Piper stomped over to Leo and shoved the piece of clothing in his hands.

“Piper McLean, I refuse to be ordered around so I will _not_ wear that thing!” 

“Leo, don't make me do something I'll regret!” She glared at him and he glared back.

“What are you going to do, beauty queen? Threaten me with a tube of lipstick?” He snickered. Piper squinted at him with a smirk.

“Is that a challenge, Valdez?”

“You're not my mom, McLean.” He smiled and turned his back to her.

“Leo, you will come back here and put on this ridiculous pony sweater.” She filled her words with charm speak and laughed when she saw Leo freeze in his place.

He turned around and looked at her with a pout. 

“That's cheating, I ref- ugh. I can't, just give me the sweater.” He held out his hand and Piper placed the colorful pony sweater in his hands with a grin on her face.

“Nothing is unfair in the battle against the common cold!” She winked at him and he rolled his eyes. 

“That's such a joke. I'm going to the party now, bye _mom_!” He ran towards the door before he could be nagged for anything else.

“And put some gloves on!” Piper shouted from behind him.

“Por todos los dioses!” 

 

________________________________________________________________________

 

“Jason are you sure the recipe said tablespoons and not _teaspoons_?” Thalia frowned at the big goopy mess in front of her.

“Now that you mention it… I’m not sure.” Jason looked over her shoulder and grimaced.

“What do you mean you’re not sure!?! Thalia looked at Jason like she was about to dump the mixing bowl on his head.

“Well you see the recipe Hazel gave me was written by someone who didn’t seem to care who was going to try to decipher their chicken scratch so I kind of just… Filled in the blanks? 

“Filled in the blanks!? Do you have any idea of how catastrophic that can be in the kitchen? Or in anything that has to do with measurements for all that matters! Gods above me, what have we been doing, Jason?” Thalia shook her head and buried her face in her hands.

“Well this looks eh, tasty.” He lifted a plate of burnt meat pieces with some thick looking slime on it.  
“What is this supposed to be?” Thalia poked it and grimaced.

“I think this is the roost beef. I’m not very sure… What about this? Is this some sort of vegetable stew?” He moved the spoon of around inside of the pot that was currently on the stove and looked over at Thalia who was frowning.

“It’s supposed to be soup. Veggie soup. Ugh this is a total disaster, we were supposed to be finished two hours ago!” She threw her hands up in the air and sunk to the floor. Jason sat next to her and gently patted her head.

“I was supposed to go pick Piper up half an hour ago. Why were we in charge of the kitchen? We suck at it.”

“Because Jackson wanted to “switch things up”. Gods, I’m going to punch his stupid face the next time I see him.”

“Yeah… I mean, I’m not going to punch him but I am going to zap his smug smirk off his face.” Both siblings laughed and smiled. Thalia opened her mouth to speak up when a loud BOOM came from the oven.

“What in the name of Hades was that?” She sprung up and ran to the oven.

“Thalia, what happe- Oh dang…” The oven was smoking and from the inside, a flaming turkey was visible. Thalia’s palm hit her face and she ripped her apron off from around her neck. She turned around and walked back to Jason.

“Thal, where are you going, we still need to-”

“Heck no! I’m going to get a pizza, I’m done with this joke!”

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“I’d like to make a toast to Thalia and Jason for buying us this rad pizza buffet after they exploded the kitchen!” Percy said as he lifted his glass. Thalia threw a bread stick at his face and everybody laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Uh, thanks for this Nico, it’s really brightly wrapped!” Hazel smiled at her brother as he cringed at the lime green bow on Hazel’s present.

“Isn’t it? I wrapped it myself!” Will beamed at Nico’s side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Wow Valdez, _great_ sweater!” Reyna snickered as she nudged Leo’s side.

“Hardy har-har. Make fun of the kid in the rainbow pony power sweater. But I don’t care, chicks dig the pony power.”

“Aren’t you a little stuffy? It’s pretty warm in here!” Rachel tugged on his scarf and he batted her hand away.

“I’m burning hot!”

“Yeah? Well why don’t you just take all of that off?” Reyna pulled on his cap and he tugged it back on.

“I… I can’t.” He sighed and behind him Piper laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So did you guys have to pick the biggest tree in the forest or was Percy just trying to prove a point?” Jason snickered.

“Actually Hazel and him decided it would be a good idea to pick this giant pine tree. “More room decoration” they said…” Frank looked up at the tree that was covered completely in lights, tinsel and ornaments. 

“It looks like the winter wonderland threw up on it.” Jason laughed.

“It’s the holiday spirit come to life.” Frank groaned.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“Ready guys?” Percy was standing on a stool behind the tree trying to snap a picture.

“Percy, why are you taking the picture from up there? Can’t you just take a normal picture?” Annabeth sighed.

“No, I want the tree to come out!”

“Come on, just snap the photo, I’m dying here!” Leo groaned.

“Fine, fine! OK, ready? One, two, thre- OH NO!” Percy tipped over and pulled the tree down with him.

“Percy oh my gods, are you OK?”

From under the tree, Percy’s head popped out and covered in tinsel and lights.

“Happy holidays?” Everyone laughed at him while he rubbed his forehead.


End file.
